Scars From The Past
by DJdaanie
Summary: AU RoyEd Roy is teacher at AC. 2 new students grab his attention, the Elric Brothers. Especially the oldest, Edward. They seem to have a secret and he wants to know what it is. Will he succeed without falling in love with the stubborn blond Ed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy everyone :DD long time no see! I know I promised to do something with **_**What if there is..?**_** but almost nobody is voting in the poll ! And this sorta just crossed my mind… I know it's short but I want to know if I should continue this or not… This chapter is actually just a little plot forming ;P Enjoy! 3**

**WARNING!: Shounen-ai (in later chapters, and maybe a little yaoi), RoyEd, abuse and swearing! If you can't handle anything of that you should just fking leave! DX**

~ Prologue ~

_-.x Past (Older brother 10, younger brother 8) x.-_

He silently listened how his parents scolded his little brother.

_STOP._

His mother raised her voice, and slapped the younger one in his face.

_PLEASE,_

"I-it hurts.." his younger brother whimpered.

_STOP._

Now his father started screaming to.

_DON'T._

He heard the sound of metal.

_PLEASE,_

"Little boys should know when to shut up!" he heard footsteps going toward his little bro.

_I BEG YOU._

"P-please don't h-hurt me..!"

_DON'T!_

_**Claching~!(1)**_

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

**A/N: I told ya it was short ;DD Review and tell if I should continue or not… If you think not and you read **_**What if there is..?**_** then go to the poll: ****What should I do next?**** AND VOTE PLZZ =3 **

**If I use ****lines under the words in the story**** it's used as a effect, in the final author note I'll tell what it was supposed to be… this was the sound of an slicing knife.. :SS**

**Oh no! I almost killed Alphonse :O If I continue you'll find out what exactly happened ;)!**

**Byebyee!**


	2. Roy's thoughts

**A/N: Hello again :DD! This is the next chap from **_**Scars From The Past**_**. 2 Days after I posted the prologue there where already 2 reviews, and they were positive ;PP thanks for that, 'cause I really thought that the story sucked… **

**WARNING!: Shounen-ai (in later chapters, and maybe a little yaoi), RoyEd, abuse and swearing! If you can't handle anything of that you should just fking leave! DX oh yeah, and it is written with the characters from fma, and not fma brotherhood…**

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemy!**

**Character information:**

**Ed (17) and Al (15) their friends: Envy (17), Russel (16), Wrath (15), Winry (16) and Fletcher (15), and yeah Envy is a friend of them, deal with it :l !**

**School Staff: Roy (22) teacher AP Calculus ( got that one from **_**Locked in love **_**by **_**RoyxEdIshLove**_** because I wouldn't know what subject he would teach..), Riza (23) teacher archery and basic shooting, Armstrong (34) gymnastics teacher, Havoc (24) teacher geography, Hughes (30) teacher biology, Breda (25) concierge, Falman (27) teacher History, Fuery (20) the (new) English teacher, Sciezska (23) assistant in Library, Lust (26) teacher French and Gluttony (25) teacher cooking (duh..)**

**Extra little warning: **_**MAY**_** also contain HavocxSciezska, LustxGluttony, AlphonsexWinry an maybe some others…**

**So far the super-duper long author note :P Enjoy! 3 =3**

_-.x Present ( older brother 17, younger brother 15 ) x.-_

**-.x Roy's POV x.-**

I just couldn't put my finger on it. Why where they doing so mysterious whenever someone asked about their past? Especially Ed. He would be angry and Alphonse would look sad and guilty. Their friends would also look sad…

When I told this to the other teachers they agreed. Looked like every time they had to do a project about their/ their families past, they wouldn't make it. Why you ask? I also don't know, and it's driving me crazy! I'll play open card, I love Edward. That was only making it worse.

My past wasn't anything special. I was a rich kid who could get anything he wanted. If I wanted someone to play with me, they would get someone to play with me. If I wanted a new toy, they bought me a new toy. And you can go on like this.

Maybe that was the problem. I _wanted_ it. The truth to their past, now was the first time I couldn't get what I wanted. But even so, I still want to know. I already asked around, but nobody knew anything. When I asked Edward's friends, they would get mad at me for even bringing it up.

So far a dead end…

Tomorrow Falman would give their class (another) history project about their own past. And if you didn't make it, you wouldn't do exams. There was actually one thing I _did_ know.

Ed was determined to do exams.

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

**A/N: Yeah it's short… but I didn't want to do the "Normal School Day" Just jet ;P and to tell the truth I don't even know how to do it… **

**In other words, it'll take a while for me to upload the next chapter, and the next one is probably short… again D:**

**Sorry for letting you guys down so much DX**

**Oh yeah, I DON'T have the results of the poll yet (means I don't have anything written yet) because no one is voting! If no one is voting I'll just continue this story 'till somebody does!**

**That's everything… this was again a chapter with plot information :P**

**~ ByeByee!**


End file.
